


Desperate

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon because of aphrodisiacs, established triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: The plant looks innocent enough, Harry thinks, though what Neville had said the evening before still rings in his ears. "Do not, under any circumstances, eat the berries. You'll be crazy with want." Harry thinks he doesn't want anything more than being crazy with want.Kinktober Day 7 - Aphrodisiacs





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Keyflight790, for the Beta!!

The plant looks innocent enough, Harry thinks, though what Neville had said the evening before still rings in his ears. "Do not, under any circumstances, eat the berries. You'll be crazy with want." Harry thinks he doesn't want anything more than being crazy with want.

The berries have a strange orange colour, but they look fairly tasty. He could just nibble one? Just to see how it feels to let go of all inhibitions and simply _want_. He picks one from the plant and sniffs it, smiling at the sweet scent. He presses the berry to his lips next, intending to feel the thrill of the potential. He only barely resists the urge to let it slip into his mouth.

"Harry have you seen my -," Neville says, breaking off when he walks around the corner and sees Harry. Harry jumps, and without thinking pops the berry in his mouth in an effort to hide it from view.

"Did you just eat that?" Neville asks, staring in horror at Harry and the plant in turn.

The berry dissolves on Harry's tongue like it's a sugar cube before he can consider whether or not he should swallow it. He stares back at Neville and nods, feeling particularly stupid.

"Fuck, ok we have about a minute before you go absolutely insane for sex - should I take you to hospital?" Neville asks. He sounds concerned, but Harry grins with the realisation that he looks a bit turned on as well.

"I think you should take me to bed." Harry grins as Neville shivers a little at his words. Heat is starting to spread through him now, making his skin itch and his senses heighten. He can almost smell Neville from where he stands across the room. The soft tang of earth and sweat and arousal wafts at him.

Neville hesitates for a few seconds, scratching at his hair and biting his lip. "Fuck it," he says. "In for a Sickle, in for a Galleon."

He strides across the room and Harry longs for his touch, for the feeling of Neville's hot skin against his own. He's achingly hard already and his want is quickly becoming a visceral _need_. Neville stops before he's within touching distance, and ignores Harry's whine in favour of the plant. He picks a berry and throws it in his mouth, grinning as he faces Harry's surprised expression.

Harry doesn't have time to wait for Neville to be affected by the berry, because the promise of what it'll do to him, and what they might do together later, makes Harry's cock twitch and ache. He struggles with the button on his jeans for agonizing seconds and when it finally comes loose, he drags his pants and trousers down to his knees in one swift motion. His pants drag over his cock on the way down and Harry grunts at how delicious even the slightest friction feels. He wastes no time in gripping his cock and moans loudly when it delivers some much-needed pleasure and relief.

"Fuck," Neville says, staring wide-eyed at Harry's cock and closing the distance between them in two quick strides. He slaps Harry's hand away and grabs Harry's cock in his own hand, eyes wild with arousal. Harry doesn't mind that they're standing upright in the middle of the room. He doesn't care that he's making sounds he'd never imagined he even _could_. All his brain can focus on is yesyesyes and _more_.

"Touch me," Neville demands and Harry's cock twitches. Neville is always so careful, wrapping his desire in pleases and thank yous and may I’s. Now though, he's just as far gone as Harry. Lost in the whirlwind of his need, without any time for politeness or patience.

"Now!" Neville growls, hand clutching almost painfully on Harry's erection. Harry forces his hands to move, to untie the waistband of Neville's joggers and pull them down fast. The vision of Neville's cock jumping out from his joggers with no pants in sight is enough to tip Harry over the edge. He screams with pleasure as his orgasm rushes through him with enough force that his knees wobble and he sinks to the floor.

He's still shivering and gasping with the aftershocks of his pleasure when Neville grabs his head. "Perfect," he groans and pushes his cock in between Harry's open lips. Harry's arousal flares almost painfully through his spent body as he works his jaw to accept Neville into his mouth.

Neville doesn't let go of Harry's hair, and after giving Harry a few seconds to adjust, he starts to thrust his hips, fucking Harry's mouth. Harry opens to accept it, and moans around the cock when pleasure and arousal wash over him. Neville doesn't _do_ this, ever. The closest Harry's ever seen him get is when he watches intently as Harry lets Draco fuck his mouth, and fills the room sounds of his furious wanking.

Harry grabs his cock, jerking it in rhythm with the thrusts Neville makes into his mouth. Neville's cock is thick and heavy on his tongue, throbbing with arousal. He's going to come soon, and the knowledge that Neville has left his politeness behind sends a thrill through Harry because he won't get a warning this time. Neville will come down Harry's throat or all over his face, or wherever he likes and Harry will be powerless to stop it, or even prepare. Harry has to stop moving his hand over his cock to keep from coming, focusing all his attention on sucking Neville off. He runs his tongue around its thickness when Neville pulls out and spreads it wide and flat when Neville pushes back in to allow him entrance as deep as he likes.

Trying to keep to his dedication of keeping his hands off himself, Harry places one on Neville's lower back, urging him to fuck harder, deeper, faster. He gags a little when Neville compiles, but even that makes his body burn with desire. Harry runs his other hand up Neville's thigh, wanting to reach and rub Neville's balls. He doesn't make it before Neville pulls Harry off his cock with a hard tug of his hair, come spurting on Harry's face. Thick drops of it fall into Harry's still open mouth as Neville wanks himself through his orgasm.

Self-control gone, Harry takes his cock in hand again as he swallows the come in his mouth and stretches his tongue out for more. Neville's hand is still in his hair, and when he tugs it again while sinking to the floor, another wave of pleasure rushes over Harry and he's coming for the second time. He arches his back and puts a hand on the floor to steady himself as he gasps and moans. His come shoots out and lands in thick droplets on the floor, and through the haze of his arousal Harry wonders how he still has any left.

He's almost ready to collapse to the floor for a nap, cold tile be damned, when he feels a flicker of arousal start burning in him again. The berry hasn't worn off.

"Well that was quite a show," Draco says. His voice makes Harry and Neville both jump as they turn to stare at their boyfriend. He's standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and casually palming at the bulge in his trousers. Harry wants him immediately.

"Honestly Harry, I thought you'd last at least a few days."

Draco makes no sense, and Harry's to busy being torn between desperate arousal and being too sensitive and spent to try and understand. His face must show it because Draco grins.

"Neville presented you with a big red button, this time in the shape of a berry, and says _do not press_. It was always going to be a matter of time before you did it."

"Neville had one too," Harry insists, gesturing at the man who looked torn between lust and embarrassment.

"Neville is a plant geek, he can't be blamed," Draco says, though he fixes Neville with a stern look. "Got you out of your shell though, didn't it?"

Neville, apparently, let's lust win the battle with embarrassment. "Shut up Draco, and get over here. I want to watch while you fuck Harry." Harry can't stop a full-bodied shiver at the thought.

Draco smirks. "Hmm, bossy. I like it.” He walks towards them slowly, looking down at their sprawled limbs on the floor with a snort and casts cushioning and warming charms.

“That feels nice,” Harry says, letting himself relax into the suddenly warm and soft floor.

“Draco, stop fucking about and fuck Harry. Harry, prep yourself.” Neville manages the feat of looking powerful and demanding while still sitting on the floor. His cock is hard again, and he seems to be resisting the urge to touch it.

“What if I want Harry to fuck me instead?” Draco asks, Harry thinks, purely to be petulant. The idea of applying any more friction to his oversensitive cock makes Harry cringe, though it does nothing to stop the slow rising of his prick.

Neville laughs. “His cock will be too sore. He already came twice from wanking it.”

Draco’s eyes widen. “Twice? And he’s getting ready for a third? Maybe I need to try that berry.”

Harry watches the two men talk and feels his arousal rise in tandem with his cock. He’s already starting to feel desperate again, and he doesn’t want to wait for his boyfriends to figure out the logistics of it all. Silently, he slides himself little away from them, gets up on his hands and knees and wandlessly conjures lube into his hand. Spreading it over his fingers as he reaches behind himself, Harry listens as Neville explains about the berry and how long it lasts and individual differences and Harry doesn’t care because his hand is on his arse with a finger circling his rim, and it feels delicious. He doesn’t tease himself, opting instead for inserting a finger immediately. He feels like he’s been on edge for hours, even though he knows it can’t have been more than half an hour since he ate the berry, and he’s already come twice. His body doesn’t care about the rational side of things; it hungrily accepts his finger and Harry gasps at how _good_ it feels to have something inside him. 

Harry only fucks the first finger into himself a couple of times before inserting another, groaning in pleasure and frustration both because it’s good, but it’s not enough. As he inserts a third finger he realises the room has gone very quiet, save for the slapping sounds of Neville furiously wanking. Harry looks up and finds two pairs of eyes staring back at him, both dark with lust. They’ve been watching him.

“Fuck, Nev, please!” Harry begs, figuring he’s the one in charge. At least this once. “Please make Draco fuck me, I need it. Fuck. I’m so ready, I’m all wet and loose and I need it so bad. I need to be full.”

Draco starts walking over to Harry, but Neville shoots out a hand to grab his ankle. “Wait.”

“What?” Draco says. Harry just whines, trying and failing to push his fingers deeper inside himself.

“Come here, Harry,” Neville says, pointing to the space between his legs. Harry crawls the short distance, one of his hands slick and slipping on the floor.

“You need to be full, right? Well, I need my prick sucked, and Draco needs to get off. I think I know the perfect solution.” Neville spreads his legs further, looking between Harry’s mouth and his cock. Harry grins. Neville liked fucking his mouth, and he likes being bossy. Harry sends Draco a conspiratorial look, thinking they'll need to find a way to bring this side out more often.

He moves so he’s positioned between Neville’s legs in a way that will let Harry suck him off while being fucked, and watches as Draco undresses. His trousers fall down to reveal a hard cock, wet with precome and Harry allows a groan of want and anticipation tear through him before closing his mouth over Neville’s straining erection. He licks around the head of the cock, smiling around the salty tang on his tongue. Neville runs soft hands through Harry’s hair and down his neck, and Harry has to resist the urge to push into it in order to focus on his task. His cock is aching between his legs, his arse leaking lube, and he prays Neville and Draco haven’t forgotten how much Harry needs to get off too.

Draco’s soft hand on his back soothes his worries. They haven’t forgotten him; even as Draco leans over Harry to kiss Neville, his hand travels lower down his back and to his arse, massaging it gently. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good Harry, just like you’re making Neville feel.” Draco continues his massage of Harry’s arse, every so often letting a finger into his crack and over his rim. “Fuck, I nearly died walking through the door and seeing Neville use your mouth like that.”

The praise make Harry hum in appreciation around Neville’s cock and then choke a little as Neville’s hips twitch in response. “Fuck,” Neville moans. “Draco fuck him now or I’ll come before you get your cock in.” His words are hot and urgent, but his hands are still soft in Harry’s hair, rubbing softly at where his hairline meets his neck.

“Yes sir,” Draco says. Harry thinks he’s probably half-joking, but with Neville’s cock in his mouth, it’s impossible not to notice the twitch it makes at the words. Harry files the knowledge away for another time.

Harry half expects Draco to drive into him hard and fast, but either he takes his cue from Neville or he notices that Harry feels _raw_ and breakable in a way he usually doesn’t. He pushes in slowly, rubbing one hand over Harry’s lower back and gripping his hip with the other, steadying them. Harry feels overcome. With pleasure, with fullness, with want and with pure unadulterated _love_ for the two men filling him up and caressing him with gentle hands. He lets himself sink into the feelings and emotions of it all, closing his eyes and just enjoying the ride as Draco and Neville work together to take care of him.

Pleasure explodes all over his body in a way that’s bordering on painful, but the soothing hands in his hair and on his back keep him from tipping over. Tears build up in his eyes from desperate want and need, as well as overwhelming feelings of warmth and safety. He lets them fall, knowing he doesn’t need to hide here. He doesn’t need to quiet the desperate moans around Neville’s cock, or the way his hips twitch back into Draco. He relaxes into the pleasure, powerless to resist it and desperate for release. He can taste Neville’s pre-come on his tongue, and he knows the man is close. Harry thinks he’s close too, but after coming twice already he’s not sure he can manage a third. He’s not sure he can manage _not to_ have a third.

Neville comes in his mouth this time, and Harry drinks him down eagerly as he sucks the man through his second orgasm of the evening. Neville falls boneless beneath him, and Harry rests his head on his soft belly, whimpering and shuddering as Draco continues to fuck him.

Without warning, Harry’s orgasm wrenches out of him, making him scream and collapse further into Neville as he shakes with it. Draco’s firm hands on his hips are the only thing holding him up as his orgasm makes him see white. Harry sobs with the blinding bliss of it, and with feeling so fragile he might shatter. Through the haze of it, he feels Neville’s hands reach up to grip his shoulders, grounding him, and Draco’s cock twitching in his arse as he comes too.

Harry doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he wakes up he’s in their bed, sandwiched between the two men he loves more than anything. Neville’s legs are tangled with his own, and Draco’s arm is slung over his waist. Harry feels tired to his bones, but his body doesn’t ache as he’d expected. He sniffs and smiles at the faint scent of Draco’s healing potion and Neville’s muscle-soothing Aloe plant. Harry grins, feeling safe and cared for as he falls back asleep.


End file.
